Return of the Gundam
by Kira Rose Branwen
Summary: Naruto is more than what he seems when things go south naruto and hinata will be on the adventure of a life time
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new story and should be up before the end of the day. this is also going to be a pilot chapter to see if i should continue writing this story as well as Return of Vi Britannia other new stories and some other ones as well shall be going under reconstruction should i find myself swamped with work i will be putting some of my stories up for adoption.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Lelouch Fennett**


	2. Chapter 2 Phase 01 Coordinators Return

**Return of The Gundam**

 **Chapter1: Phase 01- Coordinators Return**

 ***Naruto***

Hello everyone, my name is Naruto Zala formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki and a former citizen of the hidden leaf village. I guess you're wondering why I'm not in the leaf village right now? Simply put I was betrayed for doing my job though, I suppose it isn't betrayal if the people doing it never gave a damn about you in the first place. The thing is most people had no idea about me being a genius, they never knew I had designed nor built things that would make snow countries research and development look like rank amateurs. Where snow country ships ran on fossil fuels my own ran on something like a nuclear power core because; of this I built both a base and a hangar that only I could access.

The reason I hid my genius as well as the technological advancements on the base that I built is because; of power-hungry fools like the civilian council as well as the elders who seem to think I don't know they have someone trying to follow me as well as get into the base. Sorry folks no dice as I don't employ the same guard routines twice what they also, fail to realize is that the operating system that I use is a lot more advanced than what the hospitals use because; of this and other elements there are no holes in my security.

I'm not surprised that the sandaime has figured something out and decided to have me followed by neko nee-chan because; she was someone I could trust when I couldn't really trust many in this village to begin with Hiruzen included in that since he has lied to me on more than one occasion. There is however, one more person I believe that I can trust within these walls a girl with lavender milky white eyes whose name I could never catch no matter how much I tried so, I will wait and see before I decide to leave this place. Having been taught the shadow clone jutsu by neko I am now more able to test the ships I have built as well as the mobile suits during the night when no one is watching.

Let me clarify that when I said no one was watching I meant no one other than neko nee-chan but, I had no illusions that the sandaime himself wasn't watching my test flights nor the weapons test on nearby mountain ranges. This was proved to be true when neko showed up in the base with instructions from the sandaime to bring me to him the next day so, dressing in the uniform I designed we left for the hokage tower and consequently the council chambers.

I had picked up the heat signature of one of Danzo's root anbu while testing one of the mobile suits the night before so, I figured it would not be long before someone had figured out how smart I truly was other than neko nee-chan because; of that it also, gave me credence to expose some of these bastards for what they truly were. Arriving at the council chambers I opened the doors to hear the civilian and shinobi council arguing like five-year old's over a toy or the last crayon. Looking around the room I notice that the only ones not saying a word are the sandaime, the elders, and Danzo who looked pensive as I stood in the middle of the room waiting for the other occupants to calm themselves so, I began to grow annoyed.

I watched neko as she gave the elders, the sandaime, and Danzo a pair of sun glasses before pulling out and putting on my own, taking out a flashbang grenade from my pocket I pulled the pin and sat down in the arm chair that had been placed behind me as I threw it.

 ***BANG!***

I watched dispassionately as everyone but, those of us with sun glasses and earplugs were disoriented and deafened by the grenade soon enough, their eyes were on me all of them sitting with my left leg crossed over my right I spoke.

"Are we done acting like spoiled children now or must I put you in a corner now" I asked? The tone of my voice thick with repressed sarcasm.

Hearing my words caused the arguing councils to turn toward me as I sat looking at the sandaime and Danzo so, that I could see them better and could tell that they were as amused as I was because; it gave me the chance to show off one of the weapons I created which turned out better than the flash tags that most shinobi used. Looking forward I see a man on the shinobi side with long black hair and milky white eyes that, reminds me of the girl with the endearing presence and indominable spirit taking this into account I turned to face the shinobi side of the council I spoke.

"Sandaime-sama nara-soutaicho how lovely is it to see you again may, I inquire as to why I was summoned here" I asked? While looking at the council I could still feel the eyes of the man with white eyes boring into the side of my head, and I couldn't help but ask myself why does he feel so familiar?

It took a while but, I suppose that is because; no one here expected me to be so articulate though, it shouldn't be a surprise to some of the people in the room but, I digress turning my attention back to the sandaime I watched him as he spoke.

"Now then since everyone is here and finally paying attention what could be so, important that you requested a council meeting this early Danzo." He asked? Looking at the one-eyed war hawk while I sat at my desk that had been brought in with my laptop by a couple of shadow clones.

Typing away on my laptop I could better see my designs for the machines that I would soon build and even the smaller versions of some of the weapons that I had in mind for the machines that could be used by human hands so, I took my time going over the schematics before me while the council got underway. My eyes show nothing my expression gives away nothing it shocks the councilors of Konoha as I continue my work so, long as no one has asked me a direct question I will not deign to answer because; what is it that these people think I owe them?

It wasn't much longer before someone asked me a valid question.

"Naruto Uzumaki we've heard that you have been making technological advancements but, have yet to share it with the village we would like to know why" the sandaime asked? Looking the council of Konoha in the eyes I shook my head.

"You ask why I don't share my advancements with the village Hiruzen Sarutobi? I shall tell you why although you should know the answer to your own inquiry, I do not share my technology because; Konohagakure no sato does not deserve it" I said. My eyes once again roving the room around me as I pushed away from the desk and stood up to continue.

"Konoha does not deserve what I can give it because; her citizens do not respect the wishes of the dead and would sooner heap their hatred and pain on their saviors only heir. Not only that but, they would sooner try and steal the wealth accumulated by the main line Uzumaki therefore stealing from the prince of the whirlpool nation" I said. My voice emotionless calm as I looked upon the sandaime I spoke only once more.

"you have shamed my father's memory just as you have shamed the very philosophy that you live by so, you who preach peace among the land. You whom would rob a boy of his inheritance because; of abject fear do not deserve what I have built because you have not earned them" I said. Taking a seat once again I could see that the sandaime figured out part of the things that I had mentioned by the widening of his eyes.

There were probably a few others whom figured it out with the references to my heritage some would soon probably be beating themselves up for not seeing it though, through no fault of their own as things were very hectic after the Kyuubi attack.

Keeping to this standard these people sought to make my life a living hell and now that I have technology that would bring about a greater Konoha they want what I can do as well as know what I can build in place of what is old so, they try their best to end me for something I could not have done seeing as I was only hours old at the time because; of that they had little to no remorse for what they've done. Knowledge of the things I can build I tend to limit to those that I can trust implicitly maybe, even going so far as to say risk my life for them but one of the things I learned at a young age and living as I have show no love it might get you killed.

I watched as the council sat there shocked at my small speech none more so than, the sandaime hokage who could do nothing but hide his face beneath the brim of his hat because; he knew I spoke the truth no matter how bad he wanted to deny it he knew he couldn't. The thing is this left the other councilors wondering why they hadn't helped the boy or why they couldn't follow the wishes of a dead man it even had them wondering if the boy would help them in their time of need considering he had no reason to do so, maybe they could find something that would entice him in to doing it even if he knew they weren't deserving of it.

This then left only one recourse when it came to the whole Jinchuriki situation I knew it would only be a matter of time before someone forced my hand and had me reveal that the Kyuubi and I were separate entities so, I made peace with it along time ago maybe even before I had realized that I held a tailed beast within me because; truth is it never really mattered in the first place. The look in their eyes as they realized the truth of my words but it was more than that it was also, a look of pure unadulterated fear that they would no longer be the most powerful village on the elemental continent due to their own hubris and doubt about the skills of their hero not to mention they had treated said heroes sun like shit because; they never let go of their grief.

It was the man with the white eyes who spoke first.

"Before I begin allow me to introduce myself, I am Hiashi Hyuuga father of Hinata Hyuuga and head of that same family I understand your hesitance to give anything to the people who have wronged you but, what about those that haven't will you leave them to suffer the same injustices that you have." He asked? I looked the man in his eyes as I surveyed the room from my peripheral's and spoke.

"you're right about one thing Hyuuga Hiashi I don't want another child to suffer as I have no one should have to suffer such things not even me but, I've endured it I also made sure that orphans like me are just as protected as the clan children are because the majority of you bastards couldn't give less than a damn if we all died or if we left. That said I will only start installing some of my technological advancements across the village" I replied.

Looking at the faces of everyone there I could tell that I struck a nerve among some of the clans and that much of the civilian council were currently proving me right with the smug looks on their faces it made me sick just looking at them because; it just proved I was right in what I had said. Looking at the Hyuuga clan head I could see both he and the auburame clan head actually thought over my words and the reasons I gave for not wanting to add to Konoha's hubris and corruption so, I waited and took notice of the Nara clan head looking lost in thought as if what I just said made no sense at all but then again they are clan heads so they probably didn't have the time to see what is going on around them.

"look I can see that you're trying to find a way to get me to update Konoha so it holds the title it has always held since its beginning but, you can't just expect me to do this for a place that has never treated me like I belonged. I am not saying I won't, and I am not saying that I will the best thing I can tell you is I will consider it if the people in the village can prove that they deserve the protection that these updates will provide." I said, as I packed up my laptop and put it back in the case before closing it.

This shocked the council again as they seemed to be sure that I would continue to deny them the chance to have the updates the shinobi saw my conditions as reasonable and the civilians looked as if they wanted to throw a fucking fit! Well that's just to kami damned bad because; these fucks would be getting mass produced older models of the technology that I created, and should they continue the o.s. in the systems would fry everything thanks to a special bug I placed in the mass-produced models. It was time I went back to the base because; now the wearable armor suits to match the actual mobile suit needed testing the first being the strike everything was set, and the calibrations made it was time to begin.

"This is Naruto U.N. Zala in the X-1OA Strike mobile armor all systems are go I'm launching." I said, as the cables disconnected from the back as I shot forth from the catapult.

Flying as high as I could above the clouds, I knew there was someone watching from the base as I listened while they ran their checks on the systems and then some so I continued to test out the flight system before trying out the motion and weapons systems. It was time to move to the next one.

 **To Be Continued….**


	3. Chapter 3 Phase 02 Meyrin attacked

**Return of the Gundam**

 **Chapter 2: Phase 02: Meyrin Attacked!**

 **~Naruto~**

I guess no one really thought I would notice when people foreign to our nation enters the village nor did they think I would be able to figure out their real reason for being here and not their purported reason for being in the village so, I had to know just why these people were here and from the looks of it they weren't here for a peace treaty as they claimed. Then there were the attacks on me, and the other orphans and it would soon make it to where I know for a fact that we would have to leave Konoha's because; they would do something to make one of us lash out by going after one of us who can't defend themselves.

We needed to be prepared to make ourselves scarce should that happen so, it was lucky I had thought to do the battle ships first before I had started on the mobile armors and mobile suits because; of this I knew we were ready, but I couldn't help feeling that one of us was in danger. It came to me then that the only one who wasn't on the base today was Meyrin and that worried me more, than anything possibly could now the question remained is who in the hell sent her out without making sure someone would be there to protect her. Looking over to the purple haired anbu next to me I spoke knowing that I had to get back and that it was urgent.

"Neko would you please take me back to base something is wrong, and I need to prepare with the others could you also, send someone out to look for Meyrin Hawke I believe she may be in danger." I said, my eyes flashed showing a ferociousness that this village has yet to see rom me.

Grabbing the phone from my pocket I dialed lunamaria hoping she would answer as we walked out of the hokage tower I was hoping to get in contact with lunamaria or Shinn in hopes it would work and they would get there in time. It wasn't long before one of them responded I just hope we weren't too late I spoke.

"Listen I don't care who is on the other end of this line right now you all need to go mobile Meyrin isn't answering and I don't like how this feel's find her!" I exclaimed, as I hung up.

 **{Insert: Gundam Seed Freedom}**

It didn't take neko long to get me back before we started getting ready to launch the ships their exit point being the lake in training ground forty-three it also, made it easier for our scanners to find her but something tells me that I will soon be going back with a full contingent to give the councilors of Konoha's a piece of my mind before we depart.

It didn't take me long as I ran the streets of the village because; I soon heard meyrin's voice as she screamed and turned a corner to see her surrounded by villagers two holding her down while one raped her and the others just standing there to watch something in me shattered then the iris of my eyes gained a grey tint at the top while the bottom stayed blue and my body moved of its own volition with this happening. You could see the three main ships that had been built each one being launched and coming from one of the lakes in Konoha's so, seeing the ships was a complete shock to see to the mongrels in this village.

Launching from the eternal I grabbed the GN saber from my right hip and flew through the crowd cutting off limbs as I passed them looking at the fact that I was surrounded pulling the hypersensitivity laser gun I began to fire them as the ninja's and civilians began to surround me trying to mount an offensive. I flew around them all shooting each person there before I threw my right arm to the side the RWS claw of my prosthetic arm the claw flying off like a rocket cutting through all before me and picked up Meyrin after the claws return sure in the fact that someone would be coming so, it was time that the orphans left the place we were hated and reviled most because; now it was our turn to set up shop somewhere we would prosper and I had just the place we could go.

I knew for a fact that the sound of fighting would catch the old man's attention or at the very least that of his anbu if the launching of our ships didn't already clue him in to our departure plans he would surely know now so, I took Meyrin and returned her to the arch angel and its medical ward before returning to float in front of the ships bridge window this time not in the armored pilot suit but the actual gundam itself.

 **{End: Gundam Seed Freedom}**

This was the scene that the sandaime and the rest of the villagers had come to see some even wondered just what the hell was going on and wondered why there were three different airships and a giant metal man with six wings on his back floating above the village itself so, they were confused as to why it was that and exactly where they could've possibly come from or at the very least what could've possibly brought them here? This is what Hiruzen Sarutobi was there to find out because; only a few things would cause his surrogate grandson to mobilize well ahead of schedule the mere fact that all guns on his mobile suit were pointed at the village as a whole had made the situation worse than it was because now, he could fire at any time.

Naruto looked at the sandaime from his mobile suit's cockpit zooming the image, so it showed a close of the old hokage as he spoke through the speakers.

" _You choose now when I show you the true image and visage of the gundam but, not when someone near and dear to me is attacked beaten bloody and being raped by your so called '_ _innocent'_ _villagers and shinobi"_ he said, his eyes still their slate colors instead of their normal jewel like quality.

The sandaime could only look at the ground and not the large machine in front of him for a few minutes before he raised his eyes and looked at the machine as he spoke.

"That may be the case, but you should not have retaliated as you did what about gaining their respect to one day lead these people? What happened to the desire you had to make them respect you for you and not fear you because of something out of your control." He asked?

Naruto couldn't help but look at the man he had considered a grandfather and he snorted in derision before I realized he would defend the villagers as a whole before he defended the individual that had been injured by the whole so, it was a slippery slope and he knew that hiruzen knew that as well-meaning one part of his philosophy about the village is hypocritical the boy replied.

" _You preach about the village being one big happy family but you never once take the time to see the true faces of those you call family you never see them for what they are just as they can't see me for who I am they see only the Kyuubi when instead they should be seeing Naruto Kira Uzumaki! They went after Meyrin when she was alone and getting supplies for the ship you need not worry their punishment has been dealt with, they'll never hurt anyone else again"_ I said, my voice having taken a colder tone.

Looking at the man I once respected I could only sigh and shake my head at the naïve old man and could not help the next comments from coming out of my mouth.

" _Your power has long since waned and the council treats you as if you're nothing more than a bureaucrat a mere figure head with little to no power anymore you no longer possess your mentors famed will of fire"_ I said, as the ships around me angled themselves upward their thrusters pushing them into the sky and out of view of the village.

It wasn't long before I followed my comrades with the gundam leaving quite a few people shocked at the words I had said to their venerable sandaime hokage, some like the neko masked anbu could do nothing but look at the hokage with contempt as she had been a student of the boy's mother and could practically feel her sensei's disappointment in her as well as the choices that she had made. The same could be said for the inu masked anbu who stood next to the purple haired woman and couldn't help but flinch, when he thought he heard his sensei voice his disappointment from beyond the grave never mind the fact that he was always late to his guard duty but, the general lack of effort he put into anything or the lack of effort one should say.

 **~Hiruzen 3** **rd** **person~**

I could do nothing but watch as the orphan population of Konoha's left with naruto the words he said ringing through my head as well as the anger and disgust I could hear in his very tone though, had I been able to see his face I am sure I would have seen the very essence of the Shinigami on his face because; of what the rest of Konoha's had put the orphan's through it was no surprise that they up and left. Looking into the alley that naruto had been flying above I called in some medical ninjas and had them run a test to see if an actual rape had taken place here as well as who had done something like that to a child.

The look on the injured faces of the villagers and shinobi down in that alley were resigned to their fates as if they had known what would be found among all their blood and scattered limbs that naruto had most likely removed in the defense of Meyrin. It showed exactly what he meant when he said that their punishments had been dealt out and it would not be the only one that would be administered if he had anything to say about it one thing for certain though, it was time for me to regain what was lost.

The boy had been right though I have let myself be complacent and let the council take a lot of my power it was something I would remedy as soon as we arrived back in the council room and they would remember what it meant when you crossed the professor and kami no shinobi and not in the best way possible. My anger began to rise with the results being given to me by the med nin the very earth beneath my feet began to rumble and break in pieces the rubble breaking off and floating around me the killing intent I released could be felt all over the village.

The mere fact that they would go and do this to the boy whom I treated like a grandson the sound of hate and the mere and major look of anger as he took off with the young girl Meyrin so, it has now become a self-fulfilling prophecy. They have now forced upon Konoha's an enemy who could very well be deadlier than the likes of Orochimaru because; of this very village the very people that I had vowed to protect have gone and sullied the very meaning of the phrase _' will of fire'_ they've desecrated the very meaning of it and I shall show them why I have survived three shinobi world wars!

"To do this to a little girl these bastards shall be shown that this cannot be condoned not here in this village where those who do this shall be punished and not get away with things like this ever again" I snarled, smashing my fist into the face of my desk.

 _ **~Meanwhile aboard the Eternal~**_

 ***3** **rd** **person***

We have never seen our leader look so mad it was if he were a man possessed and something told us that this rage would be here for longer than we thought because; of the villagers in Konoha's our lives were hell none more so, than naruto, Meyrin, and Lunamaria. Some of us should've went with Meyrin and maybe none of this would've happened though, it might have with it being a bit longer before anyone had reached her but to send her without an escort was the very meaning of foolish when it came down to it I believe some if not most of us were scared.

That's the question though, what could we possibly have been afraid of when our weapons would have put a shinobi to death long before they could finish their jutsu? The look in our captain's eyes when he disembarked from the freedom as well as the way he shot across the hangar at speeds that were said to be impossible at zero gravity so, those responsible for his mood would soon feel his wrath because; we have to wonder why it was we stayed so long and now that one of our own was likely to perish things were about to be fucked sideways for the denizens of hi no kuni and Konohagakure. They have no idea what will happen then again neither do we and maybe that is for the best because; unless we get Meyrin some exemplary medical care and soon she won't make it and the captain has only so much love in him that should someone he is close to die he might just destroy the world and all those in it.

Our only chance to prevent this would be the finding of Tsunade Senju the worlds most renowned medic and hope she can help before it is too late though, I suppose she wouldn't care of what Konoha's has in store for its fate but still things need to happen and fast oh well I suppose I should introduce myself and my little sister.

My name is Riku and this is my little sister Hikari.

 **~Riku 3** **rd** **person~**

To see naruto so mad I have never seen him so angry before because he is usually a gentler and more innocent person than I have ever known the only person who could've matched that innocence is hinata but now with the actions he had to take earlier. We would've left Konoha's sooner or later it was just a coincidence that made us leave before we were truly ready because; of the attack on Meyrin our time table was greatly accelerated not to mention the way he looked at her should tell anyone what would happen if she were attacked so, the fact that the villagers were stupid enough to try gives what happened credence to the events in Konoha's. The look in his eyes could only be described as pure death and the thing that scared us the most is he wouldn't stop until all of them were dead and gone so, right now the best thing we can do is wait for him to calm down before we figure out what to do next though some of the crew are worried because; naruto hasn't left the cockpit of the freedom since he returned to the ship the only thing he said before closing the coms was _'get us out of here'_ with no other recourse we left and now scouting trips are being made all over the elemental nations looking for the one woman who could help us.

The next second we heard the freedoms cockpit hiss open and Naruto disembarked via the zip line attached to the mobile suite as soon as he touched down he began to walk away with Hikari and I following soon after so, we could debrief him of the current task and course going on among the three ships because; he would need to know as the captain of the arch angel. When we reached his quarters we explained everything we had set into motion while he was in the freedom starting with sending sky graspers all over the elemental nations in search of Tsunade Senju and reporting back there were also, reports of the toad sannin jiraiya among them stating that the man was looking for him because; the sandaime had sent him out to look for naruto.

Knowing this we knew that someone would soon piece together why we were looking for Tsunade and the main one to figure it out had been the sandaime we could only guess that the old man had told jiraiya to find her and give us enough time for the chakra sensors to pick up on their location but, would she come aboard the ship and help was another matter altogether because; of her past Tsunade has since then stopped performing missions and medical services damn near entirely. This wouldn't stop naruto not in the slightest though because; if she refused to help I am pretty sure he would do something drastic nothing outlandish mind you but, enough so he has her attention and considering his luck I can guess that the way he would go will be winning the casino's or such other chains in every nation.

The fact that at this point he would do something like this meant he was also, thinking of ways to fund Uzu or Neo-Orb from our previous studies of the island even though the clan was destroyed the building still stood that was a testament of the clans sealing abilities. Thankfully mizu-no-kuni is currently under civil war which meant we would be up and running rather quickly because; of all the refugees coming in from the mainland and hope that such would not be needed again so, it would be time to get building for when we arrived as well as someone finding Tsunade.

To be continued….


End file.
